


Flying Emotions

by EclipseStoryWritter



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter
Summary: This is a song I wrote years ago... I had nothing better to do with it so I decided to post it here.I think I wrote it after having an argument with my mom but I can't remember why.





	Flying Emotions

Verse 1: All I really wanted, was for you to listen to my story. 

You need to look past the first page before you start to worry.

Why are you in such a hurry?

Refrain: As I reach out to show my emotions

So you can understand my devotions

You turn away claiming there’s nothing to say

So I just want to cry

But I can’t tell you why

Verse two: I understand as an adult you know what’s best for me

But it seems you can’t understand why my emotions are up a tree

Trying to flee

Refrain: As I reach out to show my emotions

So you can understand my devotions

You turn away claiming there’s nothing to say

So I just want to cry

But I can’t tell you why

Verse Three: I reach out only to catch an illusion

Just for a delusion

It’s like trying to understand a mime

When you're saying you don’t have the time

Especially when you're playing your game

So our misunderstanding remains the same 

Refrain: As I reach out to show my emotions

So you can understand my devotions

You turn away claiming there’s nothing to say

So I just want to cry

But I can’t tell you why

Verse four: So please listen to my story and stay

Before my heart flies away

So there can be an understanding

And this argument is not forever standing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
